forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Koenigsegg Regera
The 2016 Koenigsegg Regera, abbreviated as Regera '16 and KoenigseggRegera in Forza Motorsport 7, is a hybrid hypercar that appears in Forza Horizon 3 as VIP membership content and in Forza Motorsport 7. The Regera, Swedish for "rule", is a limited-production, targa-top hybrid hypercar created by Koenigsegg and unveiled at the 2015 Geneva Motor Show. The Regera was created and designed to be a more practical, luxury, hypercar alternative as opposed to a lightweight, track-focused hypercar, and is stated to be the most powerful and fastest accelerating production car ever.Introduction and specs - Regera - Koenigsegg | Koenigsegg __TOC__ Description Specifications The Koenigsegg Regera is powered by a 5.0L (5,000 cc) twin-turbocharged aluminum V8 engine producing at 7,800 rpm with a redline set at 8,250 rpm and at least from 2,700 to 6,170 rpm. The maximum torque produced by the engine is at 4,100 rpm. The V8 has 4 valves per cylinder, double overhead camshafts, dry sump lubrication, and a compression ratio of 9.3:1. The twin turbochargers use Koenigsegg-patented backpressure, while the car has 20.3 psi (1.4 bar) of boost. Supplementing the twin-turbocharged V8 engine is an electric drive system that consists of three YASA-developed electric motors that produce a total of : one electric motor-generator on the crankshaft; and two other wheel-shaft-mounted electric motors. The total power output comes out as at high RPMs. At low speeds, the electric motors fill in the power, giving a maximum combined power output of and a torque output exceeding . The Regera also comes with a 4.5 kWh 800V battery pack. These stats make the Regera the most powerful non-pre-tuned car in the Forza series. Unlike most other cars, the Koenigsegg Regera uses a unique single-speed fixed gear transmission, known as the Koenigsegg Direct Drive System (KDD) and developed by the Koenigsegg Advanced Engineering Team. The Regera's central "exhaust pipe" serves to suck in air to cool the batteries down while it has twin Akrapovič exhausts that are part of the rear diffuser. These exhausts are part of a custom-designed, tuned titanium exhaust system that is meant to produce a sound harkening back to 20th century performance cars. At , the Regera generates of downforce. It is also claimed to accelerate from 0 to in 2.8 seconds and reach an electronically limited top speed of . Statistics Performance The Koenigsegg Regera, equipped with a unique single-speed fixed gear transmission, accelerates seamlessly without the need to shift gears. It can reach a lot faster than most cars because of this. The Regera has an excellent top speed, albeit lower than the Koenigsegg One:1; at best, without upgrades and tuning, the Regera can reach , slightly short of its claimed top speed of . The car can become difficult to control, especially on rough terrain or in wet weather conditions, and when accelerating from a standstill due to the amount of wheelspin. For this reason, it is best to not press the throttle all the way when accelerating from a standstill in this car. The Regera's handling, with an average cornering force of 1.185 g, is great, but not the best; due to its weight, an while its launch rating seems poor at first, its seamless acceleration otherwise makes up for this. Trivia * Going to the Tuning menu with the Regera selected reveals a second gear in the Gearing section. This second gear is unused. * Due to game limitations, the Regera does not go enter full electric mode whilst in reverse, unlike in real life, instead staying in full hybrid mode. * The Regera has a targa top that permanently stays on the car in the games. * The Regera's rear wing does not tilt under braking like its real life counterpart. * The Regera's in-game power and torque are shown as and , respectively, in the games. * The Regera used in the games is the pre-production model instead of the final production model introduced at the 2016 Geneva Motor Show.Production model - Highlights - Koenigsegg's 2016 Geneva Motor Show - Koenigsegg | Koenigsegg Gallery FH3 Koenigsegg Regera.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Koenigsegg Regera Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Koenigsegg Regera Vista.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' References